Blue as the Sky and the Sea
by DragonSyu
Summary: Blue is Ryoma's favourite colour. The reason for it amongst other things the sky, the sea and a certain blue haired tennis player. Yaoi, Yuki/Ryo, One-Shot


A/N: Dear readers as you see I wrote another one-shot :) It´s just something that popped into my mind.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Prince of Tennis

Warnings: Yaoi ^^

Pairing: Yuki/Ryo

**Blue as the Sky and the Sea**

Blue was his favourite colour.

For once, the sky had a blue so deep it was breathtaking. As kid he had always basked in the sun watching the endless dome above, wondering if someone would attract him like the blue curtain stretching itself across the horizon.

The sea was also blue, reflecting the sky in it. Diving into the deep water he always found satisfaction in feeling the cool liquid soothing him.

However, he had only began to consider the colour his favourite, the first time he had seen him. Blue hair like the ocean and eyes like the sky he adored so much. These two things were connected in this person, making it difficult for Ryoma to look away from the beautiful features.

It wasn´t only his appearance, what made Ryoma like the Child of God. No, it was the warmth he emitted, though he had often a serious expression. However sometimes he caught a slightly longing look in those lovely orbs, making him wonder, if the other was yearning for somebody. Just the thought of it made him sad.

He wanted to be with him, wanted to show him his sincere feelings and receive love. But, was it really meant to be?

"Do I have something on my face?" Startled Ryoma snapped out of his trance. Noticing he had stared at Yukimura for a while now, he blushed deep red. He had been so lost in thoughts, it seemed like the time stopped.

Trying to give the other an answer that made sense, he stumbled over the words. In the end he just coped with shaking his head, still embarrassed. Yukimura just smiled amused at his behaviour.

It was coincidence, that they had met in the mall. Ryoma had originally headed to the game center and Yukimura had done some shopping for Sanada´s birthday party. In the middle of the street the Child of God had spotted the rookie and called out to him. That´s how it came to them sitting in a café sipping their drinks.

At one point they had taken a break from their small talk and Ryoma had started to examine the talented player. He hadn´t even realized his actions.

Yukimura watched the boy in front of him carefully, he didn´t seem like himself today, spacing out and being embarrassed over something so small. It wasn´t the cocky freshman he had played at the nationals, the boy that had caught his eye a long time ago. However he had to admit the blush had been kind of adorable. Maybe he should test the rookie a little bit.

"Ne, Echizen-kun. Can I ask you something?"

Of course Ryoma being curious, he nodded while taking his sweet time in looking the ponta can in his hand over, to avoid gazing at the older boy sitting in front of him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ryoma´s head snapped up to see a grinning blue head enjoying his bewildered expression.

"W-why?"

"Omoshiroi, most people would decline such a request immediately, adding we´re boys, but you seem to consider the question. How come?"

At this moment Ryoma realized the mistake of formulating his sentence like this. Not only had he fallen to Yukimura´s trap, but had made the other more suspicious than he probably was already.

"Be-because I want to know the reason for this kind of question." What a weak come back.

"That´s a poor lie, Echizen-kun." With that Yukimura leaned forward and caught his lips in a sweet dance, making Ryoma gasp. The blue haired player took advantage of that, slipping his tongue into the freshman´s mouth. It was just as he imagined, a slight taste of grape ponta and something undeniable Ryoma.

As they became in need of air, he broke the kiss licking his lips satisfied. The younger glared at him with a heavy blush adorning his face. Yukimura leaned back in his seat, as Ryoma looked around hastily to make sure nobody had seen them.

"What the hell was that for?"

Yukimura smiled glad to answer him.

"I like you and if my eyes don´t deceive me I´d say you return these feelings."

A weird mix of confusion, joy, disbelief and embarrassment appeared to cross the freshman´s face. He realised, that the longing eyes he had worried about so much had been directed at him and that in fact his affection had been returned this whole time. Was this for real?

"B-but, I thought-"

"Does it matter? I´m telling you the truth right now and want you to believe me." These blue orbs were upon him again boring their way into his heart and making it surrender.

"What would you do, if I said I have a crush on you?" Ryoma asked, gaze never falling from the deep ocean roaming in the others eyes.

"I would kiss you once more." Came the reply, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Then I have a huge crush on you."

**The End**

A/N: Please review and tell me if I should write another one-shot with this pairing :D see ya!


End file.
